ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Spider-Man (Series)
Ultimate Spider-Man aired on April 1, 2012, and is still ongoing. Season 1: As the series begins, Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for one year. He has saved lives and fought supervillains, but he is still in the process of learning how to be a superhero. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. offers Peter the chance to train to be a real superhero and become "The Ultimate Spider-Man". However, Peter will first have to learn how to work with a team of four fellow teenage superheroes. The teen heroes Spider-Man will be teaming up with are Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man. Season 2: Following the fight with the Green Goblin which resulted in the destruction of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Spider-Man's team ends up staying at Peter Parker's house. The first four episodes of the season feature the first appearances in this series of Lizard, Electro, Rhino, and Kraven the Hunter. Episode 5 features a team-up with the Avenger Hawkeye and Episode 6 the first appearance of the Sinister Six, which consists of Lizard, Electro, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle, and Doctor Octopus. Season 3: Season Three will include Spider-Man joining Marvel's Avengers Assemble, and introducing characters such as Cloak and Dagger, Amadeus Cho, Ka-Zar, and Agent Venom. Main Characters: *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Drake Bell)' *'Sam Alexander/Nova (Logan Miller)' *'Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Caitlyn Taylor Love)' *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Greg Cipes)' *'Luke Cage/Power Man (Ogie Banks)' *'Nick Fury (Chi McBride)' Supporting Characters: *'Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg)' *'Mary Jane Watson (Tara Strong)' *'May Parker (Misty Lee)' *'Harry Osborn (Matt Lanter)' *'Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Matt Lanter)' *'J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons)' *'Stan Lee (Himself)' Heroes: *'Avengers:' **'Steven Roger/Captain America (Roger Craig Smith)' **'Tony Stark/Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar)' **'Thor (Dave Boat, later Travis Willingham)' **'The Hulk (Fred Tatasciore)' **'Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Troy Baker)' **'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Laura Bailey)' **'Sam Wilson/Falcon (Bumper Robinson)' *'James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Steve Blum)' *'Doctor Strange (Jack Coleman)' *'Damage Control:' **'Mac Porter (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Ollie Osnick/Steel Spider (Jason Marsden)' *'Fantastic Four:' **'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Wally Wingert)' ***'H.E.R.B.I.E. (Nolan North)' **'Benjamin Grimm/Thing (Dave Boat)' **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Roger Craig Smith)' **'Susan Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman (Grey DeLisle)' *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Will Friedle)' *'Guardians of the Galaxy:' **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Chris Cox)' **'Gamora (Nika Futterman)' **'Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer (David Sobolov)' **'Rocket Raccoon (Billy West)' **'Groot (Michael Clarke Duncan)' *'Howling Commandos:' **'Jack Russell, the Werewolf by Night (Ross Lynch)' **'Blade (Terry Crews)' **'The Living Mummy (Oded Fehr)' **'Frankenstein's Monster (Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Man-Thing' *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Tricia Helfer)' *'Amadeus Cho (Sean Marquette)' *'Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar (Crispin Freeman)' *'Ty Johnson/Cloak (Ahmed Best)' *'Tandy Bowen/Dagger (Tara Strong)' Main Antagonists: *'Norman Osborn/Goblin (Steve Weber)' - the main antagonist of Season 1, he plans to create a Spider-Army *'Curt Connors/Lizard (Dee Bradley Baker)' - the main antagonist of Season 2, he plans to keep Connors out of his mind, until Return of the Sinister Six, he is restored, and Goblin reclaimed his post as the main antagonist of the Season 2 finale, Ultimate *'Taskmaster (Clancy Brown) ' - the main antagonist of Season 3, strives to recruit fledging young superheroes for Viper's sinister purposes, which brings him regularly into conflict with Spider-Man *'Madame Viper (Jennifer Hale)' - Taskmaster's boss, who sends him to recruit fledging young heroes for her sinister purposes Episodes: Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney XD